conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons of Thurkear
The Dragons are one of the four Elder Races of the world Thurkear. History ---- The Dragons were created by Astyanax, the Sevenfold Dragon. He gifted them with insight in the Flame of Time, and therefore the dragons are all skilled in the common magics. After the Great War, the dragons stroke out for themselves. It was then that some of the dragons were corrupted into weakness, until they became lesser dragons. Nowadays, however, most of the dragons still alive are true dragons. The Dragons ---- ﻿Dragons are divided in seven different species, and there are some lesser dragons as well. The Seven Kinds of Dragons Below are the seven kinds of true dragons. Each is the kin of one of the Elder Dragons, and corresponds with the color of that Dragon. *Fire Dragons. These dragons are chaotic, wild, impulsive, and agressive. They enjoy fighting with their fiery breaths. They are the result of the pact between the Sevenfold Dragon and the Demon Aflame. They are the dragons who most happily raid humanoids. Their color is red. *Earth Dragons. These dragons have no wings, and are slow and thoughtful in their ways. Acid is their breath, and the magics of the earth is theirs. The Sevenfold Dragon and the Singing Giant made their pact long ago, and the earth dragons result from it. Their color is orange. *Light Dragons. The small and fragile light dragons are the smallest of the true dragons. They have almost no physical power, yet their magics and their lightning breath make them powerful opponents in their own right. Yellow is their color. *Sea Dragons. The Shark of Dream agreed to let these eel-like dragons live in his realms. They are constantly active, never resting or sleeping. Their breath freezes the world, and their magic is the aquamancy. Their color is azure blue. *Storm Dragons. The storm dragons are high up in the air, watching the world unfold beneath them. They are curious and eager, yet terrible in their anger. Lightning is their breath, and the thunder results from their wings. They fight with all weapons they have: magic, auromancy, their breath, and their natural weapons. Their color is green. *Cloud Dragons. Where the storm dragons are eager to get into something new, the cloud dragons think before they act. They are wise and educated, and masters of many kinds of arts and sciences. They breathe lightning, but use more often their magic to further their ends. Their color is indigo. *Sky Dragons. The sky dragons are the most powerful of the true dragons. They combine both the traits of the cloud and the storm, and yet stand above them. They have few need for physical combat, for no enemy can approach them so closely without being spotted. However, they are masters of physical combat as well. Their color is violet. Notable Dragons ---- *Astyanax, the Sevenfold Dragon. One of the Ancient Four, the master of common magic and auromancy, and the creator of the dragon race. *The Dragon Elders. These seven dragons were created directly by Astyanax. Each one represents one of the true dragons, yet immensely more powerful so. Category:Races of Thurkear Category:Dragons of Thurkear